Boys Over Flowers
by Maria Flora Christina
Summary: Kaname, Shiki, Rido and Haruka are the 'Big Four' of Cross Academy. Then Zero entered Cross Academy and made the four males life change. Full Summary inside


_Title: Boys Over Flowers _

_Sub Title: Wall Flower _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Boys Over Flowers._

_Pairings: Kaname x Zero / Shiki x Zero / Haruka x Zero / Rido x Zero and many other on the future chapters._

_Warnings: Yuuki Bashing / OOC or Out of Character / not following the manga and anime route / AU or Another Universe / Good Shizuka / Sara Bashing / Rima Bashing / Crossdressing / Boy Love or Yaoi / Ruka Bashing / Mpreg or Male Pregnancy_

_Short Summary: Kaname, Shiki, Rido and Haruka are the 'Big Four' of Cross Academy. Then Zero entered Cross Academy and made the four males life change_

_Full Summary: Kaname, Shiki, Rido and Haruka are known in the nicknames of 'Big Four' , 'F4' , or 'Flower Four'. The four was heirs of the best company in the world. All of them got everything they wanted Women, money, and any other things. All of the people thought they are perfect but actually they are not. They are missing something important inside them. They do not know how to love. When Zero entered the Cross Academy something filled the hearts of the four males. After the 1st day of high school Zero was nicknamed as the 'WallFlower' or the 'Ice Prince'. Zero was the third and last heir of the second best company in the world. Other than that, his older sister, Maria is in love and obsessed with him._

...

_Cross Academy is a very prestigious school made for heiress, heirs, super stars and other people who have a very large money account._

_A lot of students that have come from here had been successful and had become one of the best._

_With an example of Neji and Juuri Kuran who had become a great company holders._

_Another example was Shizuka and Youko Hio who had also become great company holders_

_Other than that, Cross Academy is the best school in the world._

_They had the most intelligent teachers, chefs, coaches, instructors, designers, painters and many others workers._

_However there was a rule that needed to be obeyed._

_It was to not leave the school except if it was of vacation breaks._

_The chairman of Cross Academy knew that the students would be bored so he made the school like a city._

_Well the school was on a very very large island._

_It has beach resorts, camping sites, swimming pools, malls, restaurant, parking lots, tennis courts, parks, and many other things that you will see in a city._

...

Zero and Ichiru was currently on the chairman's office of the Cross Academy

Cross look at the two with lovingly eyes "You know, you two have great resemblance to your mom except the eye"

Ichiru chuckled politely and said "Thank you"

Zero just nodded

"Next week the school day starts ok?"

Ichiru and Zero nodded

Cross sighed contently and said "I will say a lot of things from now on, remember it well ok?"

Zero nodded while Ichiru smiled

Cross took a deep breath then said

"Every students can take 1 to 2 cars in the school, like a city it has everything you need. For example Malls, restaurant, library and many others. We also have parks and other things that will help you not get bored until you graduate college"

"So you mean that since we will start as high schoolers.. we will stay in this island for more years?" Zero ask

Cross nodded "Yes, you can only leave this for breaks, holidays and if you had an emergency problem"

Zero nodded

"Please continue" Ichiru urged

Cross nodded "For the scholars we made them leave on a condominium sized for each one of them while the one who entered the school with money will be having a Villa, Mansion and Summer House. Of course the villa will be on the mountains, the Summer house near the beach and the Mansion will be a 15 minute drive by car to go to the school while 30 minute walk."

"Cool" Ichiru commented

"Can we take pets here?" Zero ask

Cross seems taken aback but nodded "Yeah, in fact we also had a pet shop here. But you might want to decorate your own pet house so what kind of pet did you bring? Tell me so we can prepare its house"

"Make it near the place we will be living"

Cross nodded "If you want we can make 3 for the Mansion, Summer House and Villa"

Zero nodded "I have a pet horse"

Cross's smile widened "Really? I love horse too!"

"That's good" Zero said

"If you don't mind would you also make one for mine?" Ichiru commented

"Of Course! Why not" Cross said

"What about our uniforms?" Zero ask while Ichiru nodded in agreement

Cross said "Your uniforms will be made later once we finish discussing since they will need your size, by the way, the uniforms the students wear are different. Which means that your uniform will be one of a kind"

Ichiru nodded while Zero ask "I heard that the school hours here are a little bit different to others"

Cross nodded "Yes, school hours here are 24/7 so you can sleep all you want and just attend the class you want. We have four kinds of it. The Night Class, Day Class, Midnight Class and Afternoon Class. Take 1 class of it a day,"

"So you mean.. we only study 4 hours a day?" Ichiru ask

Cross smiled "Yes originally since every student here have an IQ level of 140 and above. But if you want you can have 2 class, you can decide"

Zero nodded "What is the greatest IQ level that studied here?"

Cross smirk "Your parents and the Kuran current owners did"

Ichiru and Zero's eyes widened "Really?" They both said

Cross nodded "But judging to your entrance exams you might beat them"

Ichiru and Zero once again widened their eyes

Then Cross continued "But you also have competitors"

The two glared at the chairman

"You know the Kuran Quadruplets and your own sister is you only competitors. All of you had the same scores"

"Our twin sister?" Ichiru muttered

Cross nodded

"Well isn't that great" Zero commented smirking slightly

What the two didn't know is that they were being inspected by Cross.

Cross thought _'The two of them look like each other but act different.. just like their older twin sister.. the Kuran quadruplets also have these genre.. interesting! Other than that it seems that Shizuka the one they called as Ice Princess is childhood friends with these people'_

"Cross-san, do we need to know anything more?" Ichiru ask

Cross nodded "Yes, As of today you will be living here on the island. Your clothes, pets, and things that you own would be here well except for the cars since they are a lot so we pick the things your parents said that was your favourite cars"

"How many cars did you get 1 or 2?" Ichiru ask

"You both had 2"

Zero nodded "Where is the fitting room Cross-san?"

Cross answered "Just beside this room and your car will be outside this building and the map that shows the Mansion you will be living also the Summer house and Villa"

Zero and Ichiru nodded

...

Cross sighed then said aloud "Kuran and Hio will be going to school at the same time once again... I wonder who will win this time? Oh and.. I hope Shizuka and Juuri won't hate me for making their childrens mansion, Summer houses and Villas close to each other..."

...

"Haruka.. look a car stop at the Hio's Mansion" Kaname said

"Ah.. Maria's younger twin.." Haruka said

...

Zero and Ichiru went out of their car not knowing that 4 pair of eyes were looking at them

...

"Wow.. they look delicious" Rido commented

"Yeah, they look like they were born to be ravish" Shiki said

...

"Ah look it's Lily and Rose" Ichiru commented

Zero nodded

"Come on let's park our cars"

"Yeah Zero"

...

"What's their name?" Shiki ask

"Haruka" Rido said

"Hai Hai" Haruka said with a laptop on his well muscled arm

"Ichiru Hio, the one with the longer hair. Placed 7 in the entrance exam" Haruka said

"That's all?" Kaname commented

"They didn't put miuch information like what they did to Maria"

"Hm.. then what about the other one..?" Shiki ask

Haruka nodded "Zero Hio, Placed...5 with the same score with us" Haruka said with a surprised tone

"Really?" Rido said

"He must have the smae IQ level as us" Kaname said

"Yeah" Shiki said

"Interesting..." They all said

...

TBC

...


End file.
